Barely Normal
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Ally is just a typical teenager on her final weeks of high school when a mysterious new student comes to Foggy Creek after everything in Ally's life starts falling apart including a tragic accident, will this new guy be the solution or the cause of Ally's grieve? Turns out this myterious student has a dark secret. One question; what is it?
1. The New Student

**This is a new story I just thought of. I am going to stop writing Spies because I am not getting any reviews. If I start getting reviews more reviews I will continue but for now I have a new story. By the way this story will not be taken place in Miami. It will be taken place in a fictional town called Foggy Creek.**

* * *

Barely Normal

My name is Alyson and I am just a typical girl. I've got a health family and I'm healthy myself. I'm on my last year of high school and I have a boyfriend. Well, I had a boyfriend until I broke up with him. I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I just didn't feel the compassion at all. Actually, if I'm being completely honest with you I have never been in love before. But I wish I did. I wonder what it would feel like.

"Ally!" I heard a voice call out my name as I was staring out the window where it was raining. "You're day dreaming again."

"I wasn't day dreaming I was reminiscing." I explain.

"What the heck is 'reminiscing'?" she mocked me.

"Never mind, Trish I don't feel like talking because I am super bored."

"We're doing homework at my house. Why wouldn't it be boring?"

"Whatever. I think I'm just going to head home."

"No. Can you stay for dinner?" Trish begged.

I look out the window. "It just stopped raining. If I leave now I may be able to get home before the storm comes back."

"Fine." Trish pouts.

I grab put my school books in my backpack and head downstairs where I put on my jean jacket on.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Trish's mom asks me walking around the corner holding a plate.

"No. I need to get home before it starts to rain again. If I don't leave now I will be stuck here for the rest of the day and I think I should get home anyways because it's getting late."

"Okay. Drive safe."

"Thanks." I grab my backpack and head out the door. I walk to my Jeep and start the vehicle and drive to my house. I stop at a red light and I see someone cross the street. The light turns green and I start to drive. I look into my rear-view mirror and see that, that person has disappeared. One word is all I have to say, creepy. I pull up to the side of the street and park my car. I grab my stuff and head inside. Once I get inside it starts raining again. That was close. The first thing I see when I get into the house is my mom setting the table for dinner.

"Hey mom. I'm back from Trish's."

"Hey sweetie. Supper's almost ready. Why don't you get ready?"

"Okay." I agree as I start to walk down the hallway and I go into my room and into my off-suit bathroom. I wash my hands and go help my mom with the rest of supper.

"Supper's ready!" my mom call out grabbing four plates; one for my mom, one for my dad, one for my sister, and one for me. My sister pops up from the couch from reading a magazine and my dad walks out of the bathroom from washing his hands. We all grab our plates and put food on our plates and go sit down at the table to eat.

"So, Abigail how was school?" My mom asks.

"My history teacher Mr. Moore forgot his paper work for class today so we just read for the whole class."

"Teacher's nowadays don't care for children these days. They just don't know that in this era you need to be educated to have a career."

"Easy for to say." Abigail says then takes a bite of her chicken off her fork.

"What is that supposed to mean?" my dad interrupts.

"Look at Ally." She points her fork towards me. I have this confused look on my face. What do I have to do with this whole conversation? "She wants to sing. That's a career you guys will let her have. And she doesn't need education to be a singer."

"Yes I do." I interrupt.

"What?" Abagail says confused.

"When I was little I got singing lessons." I explain emphasising the 'Lessons'. "I also got piano lessons and I thought myself how to play the guitar."

"That's not the same Ally."

"Why isn't it the same?" mom intervenes.

Abagail turns to mom and says, "Because it's not 'ed-u-ca-tion.'"

"Whatever you guys. Just drop it." I say.

"Thanks Ally." My mom says. "So, Ally what did you do at school today?"

"Nothing really." I answer. "It's was just a regular day of high school."

"Ally broke up with Dallas." Abagail interrupts.

"Did you?" My mom asks.

"I never really liked the guy in the first place." My dad adds.

"Whatever guys. And it's not like her was worth anything." What? He barely talked to me and when he decided to talk to me it would either be to ask if he could borrow a pencil or it would be just plain weird. It doesn't really matter and I don't even remember why I liked him in the first place. It could be because of the mystery. I like guys who have a lot of mystery. We all finished eating supper and then I took a shower, watched some TV in my room and then fell asleep.

* * *

I can't really see his face but he is trying to say something to me. "You are special to me and I will gladly protect you no matter what comes in our way. Don't forget that I love you and I will help you keep your wish. I can heal you. Now drink."

* * *

I wake up taking a deep breath and I look at my clock it say 6:30am. That was a strange dream. I decide to ignore it. I get up and get ready from school. Once I'm ready I drive my sister and I to school. As I drive I look to my left and I see the same guy walking on the other side of the street across the school. Weird. I park my Jeep into the student parking area and walk into the school. I go to my locker and open it. I grab my stuff and then I heard the bell ring for first period, History.

~~~In History Class

I'm trying to listen to the teacher then I hear a buzzing noise and I have a text message. I quickly grab my cell from my bag next to me and

Trish: To UR right

Ally: what?

Trish: Cutie staring at you, dugh

I laugh with my breath and put my cell back in my bag and start writing in my song book.

"The battle of willow creek took place at the end of the war in our very own town Foggy Ceek. How many casualties resulted in this war?" The teacher asks the class. "Miss. Starr?"

"Um… A lot?" the whole class laughs with her. "Not quite sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute, but comes dumb in an instant ." the teacher says. I look down at my book. "Miss. De La Rosa!" he calls out Trish.

Trish looks at the teacher. "Would you like to take this time and overcome you imbedded uncooperativeness stereotype?"

"It's okay Mr. Moore. I'm good." Trish replies. The whole class laughs a bit.

"Ally?" I look up from writing in my songbook. "Surly you can enlighten us in one of the town's most significant historical events?"

I shake my head, "I'm sorry. I don't know."

"There were three hundred and forty six casualties." I look over to see the new guy trying to answer Mr. Moore's question "Unless you counting the local civilians."

"That's correct." Mr. Moore says then looks at me. "Mr.?"

"Moon."

"Moon?" the teacher reassures him. "Any relation to the old settlers here in Foggy Creek?"

"Distant." He chokes on his words.

"Good, good. Except there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Moore starts walking around to behind his desk.

"Actually there where twenty seven civilians."

Mr. Moore stops walking.

"Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church. Believed to be housing weapons and they were wrong. It's a night of great loss. The family archives are stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts." The class is all laughing including me. "Mr. Moore."

The bell rings then Trish and I walk out of class.

* * *

**I do not own Austin and Ally or The Vampire Diaries. Please read and review. It would mean the world. And don't forget if you're a writer wouldn't you want feed back? I am hoping to make this story long and continuing as long as i keep getting reviews.  
**


	2. All Party Mysteries

**Thanks for reading and again for a reminder; this story is taken place in a fictional town I made up, Foggy Creek, Florida not Miami. Enjoy **

* * *

"Wow. That new student sure is smart. That's more than what I can say for myself." Trish says.

"I don't know. That guy is a little strange." I mention.

"What do you mean?"

"He… I don't know. There's just something about him I don't understand."

"You probably don't understand that he is totally hot and you need to go talk to him."

"No." I say as I look over my shoulder. "I don't think so."

Trish moves her hair out of her face, "Fine. I'll do it." She starts walking towards him.

"Wait!" I turn around to stop her and she turns to face me. "I'll do it."

I walk over to the new student. "Hi."

"Hi." The new student replies.

"I'm Ally."

"I'm Austin."

"Cool. So, you totally owned Mr. Moore in History class."

He laughs, "He just had it all wrong so I corrected him."

"Funny. So, um, I was wondering. There is going to be a senior party tomorrow night and maybe you'd like to go?"

He gives me a questioned look.

"Um, it's at the Creek under the bridge. If you decide to come it's at sunset."

"I'll see."

"Great." I turn around and see Trish giving me hand gestures like "What he say?" Or. "Yes, no?" I walk up to her. And say, "I asked him if he'd like to come to the senior party tomorrow night."

"You go girl!" Trish says pushing my left shoulder. "See I knew you had it in you if I just gave you a little tug."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, after breaking up with Dallas."

"Yeah. But, I don't know. He is kind of mysterious."

"I though you 'loved' mysterious guys."

"Okay, but there is still something off about him."

"So you get to go to the party with the new guy. Great!"

"I don't know. He said 'maybe' so he might not even come."

"What was the way he said it because there is a total difference between the way guys say maybe."

"What?"

"It depends. One way, he could say 'maybe' like he totally is not into you. Or 'maybe' as in he'll check it out."

"Whatever you say Trish."

The bell rings and we go to class.

* * *

Okay, so tonight is the Senior Party and Trish and I are getting ready for it at my house. I decide to put on a red t-shirt with a jean jacket and some ripped jeans with pink flowers in the rips and short leather boots. Trish is wearing a pink plaid dress shirt with a plain picture shirt underneath and grey leggings and some black flats.

"You look hot!" Trish compliments me.

"Thanks but, so do you!"

"Awe. Stop it."

We both laugh.

"You ready to go?" I ask Trish.

"Yeah. Let's go."

I drive Trish and me to the Creek and park my car at the side of the road. We walk down the hill and under the bridge where there is a huge bonfire.

"Look who's here!" A crazy red head guy says holding a beer in the sky.** (Dez isn't going to be as crazy as he normally is)**

"Oh yeah! Now pass us some beers." Trish yells. Dez grabs two beers from a cooler and tosses them to us. I Crack mine open and take a gulp. I start looking around the trees.

"What are looking for? Or should I say, who are you looking for?" Trish asks even though she already knows the answer.

"Austin."

"Maybe he didn't come."

"Hush up! I can just tell he came."

"Whatever." Trish says then walks away.

I keep looking around but I can't find him.

**Austin's POV**

"So, why don't I get you a drink?" Kira asks Austin.

"Um…I."

"I'll get you one. Mmmhhm, just one sec." Kira walks away to get Austin a drink.

**Ally's POV**

I still can't find him until I turn around and find him standing in front of me. I was startled a bit but I didn't scream but laughed.

"Hi!" he says smiling.

"Hi." I respond. "You came."

"I came." He smiles again. And then we are just smiling at each other.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" I ask.

He looks around, "sure"

We start walking around the stone pathways.

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." I say with a smile.

"Am I?"

"Yep. Mysterious new guy. Totally."

"I don't know. You could be mysterious as well."

After that we just kept talking and somehow we end up back where we started.

"Who's he?"

"Who?" I look over to see Dallas staring at me. "That's Dallas. He's a 'friend'."

"Well, Dallas can't see to take his eyes off of us."

"Dallas is that friend from childhood that, you start dating because you owe it to yourself to see if you can be more."

He shakes his head, "And?"

"And then, I just didn't feel any point to it. I don't know, it just wasn't…um." I start to think of the correct words to lay it out for him.

"Passion." Austin says. I look at him and smile.

"No. No, it wasn't passion." Then we just stare into each other's eyes. Then it looked like he had something in his eye. "Hey, are you okay." I look deeper into his eyes. "Your eyes, they just, um?"

He turns around and rubs his eyes. "Oh, um no. It's nothing probably." He grabs my cup. "Are you thirsty? I'll be right back. I'm just going to go refill." Then he walks away.

That was weird. Talk about mysterious and/or totally strange. I'm just left there with a confused look on my face. I walk away and go to Trish.

"Hey, Trish."

"Why aren't you with…?"

"Austin?"

"That's his name. Cute. Yeah, why aren't you with Austin?"

"He left to get us a refill."

"Oh. Okay."

I go sit on the ledge of the railing and look over to my left and see Austin and Kira talking. He walks away and comes over to me.

"I was wondering who abducted you. But now I know." I say moving my head towards Kira.

"Does she do that with all the new guys?" So, of course Kira was flirting. Funny.

"No. Your fresh meat. She'll back off eventually."

Then I hear some beers smacking against each other and I see Abigail stumbling around like she's drunk. She is also a senior. We are the same age. But it's so funny how we both don't look anything alike yet I'm more like my parents then she is. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and I have brown hair and brown eyes. My mom is blonde and had blue eyes and my dad was never blonde in his life and he has blue eyes. My family is a little weird on the genes.

"God. You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"My sister." I say walking towards her who is wondering off into the woods.

"The drunken one?" he asks.

"That would be her."

"Do you need help?"

"No. Trust me. You don't want to witness this." I turn around and call out her name. "Abby?" Abigail is her nick name. Every one started calling her that after third grade. "Abigail?" I see her climbing over large wood logs. "Abby? Where the hell are you going?" She turns around and faces me and stops for a second.

"I don't want to hear it." She announces and then starts walking again when she trips over something. Typical Abigail.

"Dallas?" I hear her say after she trips.

"What?" I say from a distance and then I start walking towards him to see what she tripped over.

"Oh my God it's Dallas!" my mouth just drops. He has blood all over his neck and stained his shirt. He is just lying there lifeless.

"No!" I hear Abby say. "Go get help."

I start to run and then when I get to the edge of the trees I call out, "Call 911! Call 911!"

The ambulance arrives and along with the animal control, they put her into the ambulance and his sister hops in with her and drive off. I see Trish walking around the corner.

"I and the others are going to get coffee. You want to come?" Trish asks me.

"No. I got to get Abby home."

"But, before you do. I got to tell you something important.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I do not own The Vampire Diaries and Austin and Ally. And if you're wondering… yes all chapters will be long. Please Read and Review. Thanks! Peace!**


	3. The Accident That Changed Everything

**Thanks for the reviews. It helps a lot! And just in case you were wondering I am a Delena Shipper so please don't hate me! Love Stefan as well he is great. Xoxo Now for the next chapter.**

* * *

"What is it Trish?" Ally asks her.

"Well, there-." She starts but then Ally's cell phone starts ringing.

"Sorry, Trish. I got to answer this." Ally answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey." It's Ally's mom on the other end. She sounds worried. "Are you okay? I heard what happened. How's Abigail?"

"Were fine mom. I'm going to bring Abby home-"

"No!" She interrupts Ally. "Dad and I will come pick you up."

"Fine. What-"Ally stops and then realizes that Abigail wasn't with her anymore. "Trish, where did Abby go?" She asks Trish who is anticipating to go tell Ally her news.

"She told me to tell you that she is going to be staying the night with Kira." Trish explains.

"Oh. Okay." I say "Abby isn't here. She is staying with Kira tonight."

"Oh. Okay. So we will be there in ten then?"

"Sure." I say and then hang up the phone.

About ten minutes later Ally's parents come and pick her up. They are across the road and Ally starts walking towards them when Austin comes in front of her.

"Austin?"

Austin locked eyes with Ally's and started speaking to her in a gentle manner. "You will not remember me or anything we talked about tonight. You drank a little and talked about graduation and summer plans. You won't remember what happened to Dallas but he left early and you won't mention anything about Dallas from tonight. You will go home with your parents and go to sleep. But, before you go, I want you to live a life full of excitement and love. Full of happiness and maybe a little danger because that's what I think you need Ally." And with that Austin was gone. He had drifted off somewhere before Ally could notice her. She wakes up from her trance and sees her parents honking the horn. She runs up to them and opens the door and they drive off.

On the way back into town…

"So how was the party?" Ally's mom asks her.

"It was fun. Nothing big." Ally answers.

"What about Dallas."

"What about him? He's fine mom. I'm not worried."

"Okay."

"So Ally, do you have any homework you could be doing after when you get home?"

"No. I think I'm just going to go to sleep when I get home."

"Okay."

Then all of a sudden the vehicle was drifting over the bridge and Ally's dad lost control of the vehicle and then drove off the bridge into the river crashing the car into the river.

* * *

**Sorry it was short I am very busy but I will try to make it longer next time. Peace!**


	4. Collage Dorms and Collage Cuties

**Again thanks for the reviews as always. And if you guys have any ideas for the story please pm me or just review it because I read every ones reviews. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

_Four Months Later_

"Elena come on I'm serious." Trish laughs driving them to their first day of collage.

"Okay, Trish. So I'm supposed to believe, that you, have super powers?" Ally jokes.

"There not super powers." Trish tries to explain. "It's like I can see the future or something. Like move things with my mind."

"And how is this possible?"

"I don't know?" Trish says but then Ally starts gazing off into the window. "It's just something that-" Trish starts but then realize that Ally is staring in mid-air again. "Ally!" Trish laughs.

"What?" Ally says confused and turning to Trish who is again, driving.

"You're doing it again."

"That obvious hu?"

"Yes." Trish says. "Ally, I know it must be hard on yourself because of what happened, but you have to look past that and look into the future. Were in collage!" Trish tries to cheer Ally up and it seems to have worked.

Ally puts a smile on her face. "You're right. Why let the accident bring me down when we are in collage!"

"Yes!"

Ally looks over to look through the wind shield and sees a bird flying towards the car. "Trish! Look out!"

The car swerves into the side of the road nearly inches away from a fire hydrant.

"I am so sorry Ally!" Trish apologized to Ally who is hypervenalating.

"It's fine. I'm okay." That's what I want people to know, but I am still waiting for that one person to figure out that I am not okay because how am I supposed to feel? My parents died and the only family I have is my sister and my aunt Kayla. She's alright; if you think I'm talking about my aunt. I know everyone is sorry for me and Abigail, but the last thing I want is a pity party.

Trish pulls out from the side of the street and starts driving again to Marino Collage. Trish parks the car in student parking and loading area. The loading area is only used for the beginning of the school year and end of the school year. Ally and Trish get out of the car and get their luggages from the back of Trish's car. They put their luggage's on the sidewalk beside them and look at the front door of the collage.

"Where in collage!" Trish announces.

"I know. Crazy, right?"

"Totally."

Ally and Trish walk on the walkway to their dorm room.

"So, where's Kira? I thought she was in our room as well?" Ally asks.

"We are meeting her there." Trish replied.

"Oh, okay. Hey, do you even know where we are going?" Ally stops Trish.

Trish laughs, "Um… actually I don't."

"Trish!" Ally scolds Trish. She looks around and spots a cute blonde across from them. She walks up as Trish follows her to him and taps him on the shoulder. She turns around, is when Ally jumps.

"Um, sorry to bother you but do you know how to get to the dorm rooms from here?" Ally asks.

**Ally's POV**

How come this blonde look so familiar? Maybe we just met in another life or something.

**Narrator**

The tall blonde explains and Ally says, "Thank you." And Trish and Ally walk away.

"How come he looks so familiar?" Trish asks Ally.

"I know, I thought the same thing but I didn't think anything of it till you just said that." Ally responds.

"Hmmm…"

They get to their room and open it up with their key. Trish has her own but Ally used hers to open it up. They see three beds; two on the left side and one on the right side. There is a dresser to the left of the first bed and to the left of the second bed is another. There is a mini fridge at the back along with some counter space and a dresser along the right far wall. "A dresser for each of us." Trish mentions.

"The room is kind of, you know brown and plain don't you think?" Ally asks.

"It's fine. What's so bad about brown?"

"Never mind."

Ally and Trish put their clothes in their dressers and then hear the door opening. It's Kira.

"Hey guys!" she cheers.

"You got here before us." Ally mentions with a smile on her face.

"Yes I did. Was so excited I had to come early."

"Cool."

We all chose our beds; I get the far left and the one beside me is Trish's and the one on the right is Kira's. After we talk a bit we all hear a knock on the door. I answer it to see the blonde again.

"Hi. I see you found your dorm room?"

"Yes. Thanks again for that?"

"No probs…" the blonde says. "So there is going to be this welcoming party tonight if you want to come?"

Ally turns around to the girls, "Are you guys in a mood for some partying?"

"Hellz ya!" Kira announces.

Ally turns to face the blonde again. Austin asks, "So, is that a yes?"

"Yeah." He turns around when Ally asks him something. "Hey, I didn't catch your name?"

He turns around, "I'm Austin. And you are?"

"I'm Ally. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." With Austin turns around and walk down the hallway about two room and enters the room and closes the door. Ally closes her door and faces the girls who are giving her a confused look.

"What?" Ally asks

"Nothing?"

After that the girls start getting ready for the party. They put on some jeans and some t-shirts and head out the door. They walk across campus where they hear music blaring and enter the separate building.

**Ally's POV**

"So, does anyone want drinks?" Trish points towards a table filled with food and drinks. All three of us walk to the table. Kira grabs some wild cherry pop, Trish grabs some orange pop and I grab carbonated red fruit punch. I don't know but there has always been this thing after the accident with me and my parents that I have likes the colour red. I actually like it better than the colour green now and green use to be my favorite colour.


	5. The Truth is Scary

**I am going to post another chapter but I would be so Happy if you guys (My readers) would review. IT's not hard; you don't even have to have an account to review. It's would be very great if you would and make me be so, so happy. *Do you want to build a snowman? –Frozen* ;) Here's the next chapter. P.S. Who's excited for season 4 even though there is still twelve episodes left in season 3 of Austin and Ally?!**

* * *

Ally, Trish and Kira have been at the welcoming party for a while, dancing, drinking and just overly partying.

"This is such a fun party!" Ally yells because the music is pounding in her ear.

"Yes!" Trish replies but just says that because the music is so loud she could barely hear her.

"Ya!"

Ally keeps dancing the stops at the sight Austin standing across the room. He is just standing by the wall with one foot on the wall and drinking pop.

"What?" Trish asks Ally confused because she stopped dancing.

"I'll be right back." Ally says trying to get around the crowd of people dancing. She locks her eyes on where Austin is standing then all of a sudden he disappears. "What? Where did he go?" Ally thinks out loud. Ally decides to go back to Trish and Kira who are dancing still.

"Where's…" Trish starts then changes the sentence. "What's his name exactly?

"Austin."

After Ally says 'Austin' she stops dancing as well and just stares at Ally like she just saw a ghost. Her eyes widen and her mouth slightly opens enough to see her teeth clenched together. "What!" she shouts.

"What?" Ally asks.

"Is that senior party Austin?" Trish asks.

"What?"

"Come with me." Trish grabs Ally's arm and starts walking and look back to tell Kira that she will be right back but she already found some cute boys for company. Trish walks Ally out of the building and places her on a bench.

"What? What was so important that you had to drag me out of the party?"

"Do you not remember Austin from the senior party?" Trish asks her.

"I just met Austin, Trish." Ally says slowly trying to get Trish to understand.

"What? No you didn't. You met him at the senior party."

"No I didn't"

"What, that makes no sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Ally asks still sitting on the bench confusedly.

"That you don't remember Austin."

"I never even drank that much. Maybe like one beer but that was it."

"Then…"

"Trish, I can go resolve this issue right now."

"How?"

"I will go find him."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"How about we split out."

"Okay."

Ally and Trish go back into the building and start looking for the tall, tan, blonde who has a lot of questions to answer…maybe. Trish goes to the back end of the building to find Austin while Ally looks on the dance floor.

**Trish's POV**

I am looking for this so called Austin, whom Ally doesn't remember but was part of the Class of 2013. Weird, is all I have to say. Getting caught in my own thoughts I heard a loud crash ahead of me.

"Hello?" I call out. I head no response. "Is anyone their?" I hear a gust of wind and then turn around to see the blonde behind you. "Don't move, you won't feel a thing." He tells me and I was scared but now I know I will be fine. I can't move, but why can't I move. I feel completely normal and I am not scared. All of a sudden the blonde's eyes turn red and I can see sharp fangs in his mouth. Then, he bites me.

**Ally's POV**

I am looking for Austin on the dance floor but I can't seem to find him. I swear I looked at every inch of the dance floor but I can't seem to find him. Maybe she will find Austin. I text Trish to see if she found him but I don't get a reply. I go to the back where she was to go look for Austin. "Trish! Are you here?" I walk around slowly just in case I find Austin. I don't know why Trish was freaking out about Austin. She thinks I met him at the senior party but I never even met this guy till today. I walk straight then turn to my right to see Trish behind a pile of boxes and lying on the ground. "Trish!" I call out running to her side. There is blood everywhere which scared me to death. I turn her over to look at her neck which it looked like the source of blood was coming from but there was nothing. She was totally normal. I see her open her eyes and try to get up. I help her up and she just sits on the ground where she was lying.

"What happened?" She asks a little dazed holding the right side of her neck.

"I don't know I just got here." I reply.

**Narrator**

Ally helps Trish out of the building and brings her to their dorm room. Ally sets Trish on Trish's bed.

"What happened?" Ally asks Trish.

"I don't know." Trish responds looking out the window. Ally looks to where Trish was looking.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Trish says quickly after looking at Ally. "I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Okay. I am just going to go for a walk."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will." Ally opens the door and quickly says, "Good night" then closes the door. She walks down the hall and turns to the exit and goes for a walk. She checks her phone for the time and it says 11:47pm. She goes for a walk and goes and finds a bench and finds a comfy position to lie on it.

"I am so confused on this whole situation." Ally thinks out loud looking up at the stars in the sky. "Mom? Dad? Are you listening to me? Do you know what's going on?" Then all of a sudden Ally looks to her right and sees a shadow disappear around the corner of the building in front of her. She gets up and walks around that corner to see that the person has disappeared. She turns around to see Austin standing behind her. "Oh!" she gets startled. "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry, if I scared you." He apologizes.

"It's fine. Hey!" Ally realizes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um…" Austin laughs. "Sure."

"Well, have we ever talked before?"

"Um… earlier today I guess."

"No, before."

"I don't follow."

"Well, did you got to this party before the Foggy Creek High School Graduation Party?"

Austin whispers to Ally, "How did you know that. I made sure you didn't remember?"

"What. How can you make me forget?"

"What?"

"You said you made sure I didn't remember. Remember what?"

"Um…uh…tsss….fine. You were probably were bound to find out anyways but probably not."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Um… I can make people forget things."

"How?"

"I compel them."

"How?"

"It's just a, perk that comes with it?"

"With what? What is it?"

"Think, Ally." Austin says. "But before you do…" Austin walks closer to Ally and stares into her eyes and says, "You remember me, and everything that we talked about the night of the senior party."

Ally stands still for a little bit as the memories to sink in.

* * *

"_I'm Ally."_

"_I'm Austin."_

"_Cool. So, you totally owned Mr. Moore in History class."_

_He laughs, "He just had it all wrong so I corrected him."_

"_Funny. So, um, I was wondering. There is going to be a senior party tomorrow night and maybe you'd like to go?"_

* * *

"_You know you're kind of the talk of the town?" _

"_Am I?" _

"_Yep. Mysterious new guy, totally."_

* * *

"_Dallas is that friend from childhood that, you start dating because you owe it to yourself to see if you can be more."_

"_And?"_

"_And then, I just didn't feel any point to it. I don't know, it just wasn't…um."_

"_Passion?"_

"_No. No, it wasn't passion."_

"_Hey, are you okay. Your eyes, they just, um?"_

"_Oh, um no. It's nothing probably."_ _"Are you thirsty? I'll be right back. I'm just going to go refill."_

* * *

"_Where the hell are you going?"_

_ "Dallas?"_

"_I'm going to go call 911!"_

* * *

"_You will not remember me or anything we talked about tonight. You drank a little and talked about graduation and summer plans. You won't remember what happened to Dallas but he left early and you won't mention anything about Dallas from tonight. You will go home with your parents and go to sleep. But, before you go, I want you to live a life full of excitement and love. Full of happiness and maybe a little danger because that's what I think you need Ally."_

* * *

Ally just stands there in front of Austin and then stops staring at him while she blinks her eyes.

"How did you…?" Ally asks Austin then realizes that he may not be human. "How is this possible?" She says slowly. There is no respond for a while. Then it hits her. "What are you?" She says seriously and scared.

"Don't be scared. Everything you know and everything you believe is about to change. Are you ready for that? "Austin explains slowly.

Ally stands there and starts backing up away from Austin with a scared look on her face. "What are you?" It takes a while for Austin to answer the question.

"I'm a vampire."

Elena says very scared. "I need to go." She starts to turn around to go back to her dorm when Austin stops her.

"No. Please." He walks in front of her.

She starts backing up still scared, "No. No!" She starts to run towards her dorm room when all of a sudden Austin is in front of her. "How did you do that?" she says looking behind her.

"Please don't be afraid of me." Austin says walking up to Ally who is backing up fast.

"Let me go."

"Ally, there are things you need to know and understand." Ally tries to get away when Austin grabs her shoulders.

"Let me go!" Ally gets out of Austin's grasp. She starts to run.

"Please."

She runs to her dorm room and locks the door and takes off her jacket.

"Ally." She hears a voice behind her. She turns around quickly to see Austin standing in her room. She turns around and opens the door in an instinct but finds it locked. Austin goes up to her to stop her. "I would never hurt you." He whisper behind Ally who has her face buried in the door holding on the door knob very tightly. She is breathing very heavily. "Listen to me."

Ally turns to face Austin, "Dallas? Trish? Did you hurt them?"

"Only because I had to." He explains.

"Who has to hurt people and…get away with it?" Ally says sickened.

"I only had to feed, but once I was done I healed them and made sure they forgot."

"How do you heal?"

"With my blood." Austin answers. "I think that's enough answers for one day. I will see you tomorrow." With that Austin has disappeared.

"Wait!" Ally tried to stop him but he was already gone.

"What's going on?" Trish says waking up from her sleep.

"Nothing Trish. Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep." Ally says calmly.

"Okay." Trish replies and falls back asleep.

I go into my bed and fall asleep without changing out of my party clothes.

* * *

**Please Review. That would be great and also thanks for reading. **


	6. Questions Answered and Unanswered

**I rather not have one review per chapter so if you read this can you please review it. T helps a lot. Thanks. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Ally is sitting in the Foggy Creek Mall cafeteria waiting for Austin. He told Ally he would meet her there so he could answer all her questions and boy does she have a lot of them. Ally is still in a little bit of shock and a little bit of disbelief because how in the hell do vampire's exist. Ally sees Austin coming where she is sitting down at. He spots her and sits on the chair next to her. She is very anxious and a little bit scared.

"So, I can quite imagine that you have a lot of questions." Austin says after he sits down.

"How are you…?" Ally looks around not finishing the question because people are probably listening. But, he knows that she is asking him how he is a vampire. "How long have you been…like this?"

"Since 1864." He answers.

"So you're…"

"166 years old? Yes. And to answer you're first question, I was turned by another vampire." He answers like he is trying to get Ally to, I don't know, 'Crack?'

"Oh. That's a long time. Doesn't that affect the laws of life?"

"It does but nature always has a loophole." He answers while Ally gives him a questioned look. "Vampires can die."

"How?"

"Like I said there is a loophole. We can die from stakes."

"Stakes? Like wood."

"Yeah. Wooden stakes." Austin laughs. "We are also vulnerable to Vervain." Again Ally gives him a questioned look.

"Vervain? I heard it was a flower or herb of some sort."

"It is but it is majorly harmful to vampires."

"So it can kill them?"

"No. It can weaken us."

"Oh."

"We are also vulnerable to sunlight."

"But, then how do you get here. It's almost always daylight outside."

He puts his left hand out in front of Ally. Ally looks at his hand.

"You see this ring?"

"Yeah?"

"It keeps me from burning up in the light."

"Oh. How does it work?"

"It's spelled…" Ally gives him another questioned look.

"Spelled? By vampires?"

"No. By witches."

Ally stands up in shock. "Witches!"

"Shhhhh." He gestures for Ally to sit down. She sits back down. "Yes. Witches."

"Actually, after you mention it." Ally comes to realize something very strange. "My friend." She says very quietly so he doesn't hear her.

"What about your friend." He faces forward interested.

Ally looks up at Austin in shock. "How did you hear me?"

"Vampires have super hearing. We can hear from miles away."

"Cool."

"I can hear your heart beat." He listens. "You are very nervous because it's beating fast." Ally backs up a bit on her chair.

"How did you…?" Ally realizes as she opens her eyes wide. "You can hear that from over there?"

"Yeah. And about your friend?"

"Well, she can see things and she said a few months ago that she was having psychic visions. I don't know. It's probably nothing."

"You should talk to your friend because that's how most witches start out. How old is your friend?"

"She's the same age as me. Nineteen. Why?"

"Because when you start getting to the ages seventeen to twenty witches start developing psychic powers ."

"This is so weird. My dad, when I was little would always tell me stories about vampires and witches and how they worked together to keep themselves protected. But, I never knew who they would be protecting themselves against because human don't know about these supernatural creatures, right?"

"You're correct. If human found out about us we would already be extinct." Austin gets an idea. "Do want to go for a walk?"

Ally smiles, "Sure." They get up and leave the mall and go for a walk. They walk around the Foggy Creek Woods. "So, do you ever miss being human?"

"Yes, all the time. Being a vampire took the ability to live a normal life. You can never settle anywhere because we would have to leave before our non-aging is recognized."

"Oh. That would suck."

"It does but one hundred years you get used to it."

"I guess. But, still."

"So, what about you? How are you taking this all?"

"Surprisingly I'm fine with it all because I feel like I was meant to meet you for some strange reason." They stop walking and look at each other. They are about kiss when a big *swoosh* when by Ally's ear. Ally sees Austin's face in torture and she looks down to see a long wooden arrow in Austin's stomach. He lands his knees on the ground. "Austin!" she yells. Ally turns around to see her sister holding a bow with arrows behind her back. "Abigail?"

"Ally?"

Austin pulls the arrow out of his stomach. Ally turn to see Austin. "Oh my God we need to get you out of here. You need a doctor."

Austin stands up and lifts his shirt up and Ally looks at his wound. She can see it healing; the blood stopping, his skin closing together not leaving a single scar.

"How the hell?" she shocked.

"Vampire's heal." Austin mentions awkwardly. Ally turns to face Abby who has disappeared.

"I have to go talk to my sister. See you later."

After that Ally starts running. "Wait!" Austin stops her and she turns around.

"What?"

"Do you want a ride?"

"What?"

All of a sudden Austin ran in front of Ally very quickly. Ally smiles, "Totally."

"Hop on."

Ally hops on Austin's back and start to run to Ally's house. He puts her down and disappears. Ally walks up her steps to the front porch and opens the door to the house she no longer lives in. "Hello? Anyone home?" She calls out.

"Hey Ally." A voice comes from down the hall from the kitchen.

"Abby."

"Ally."

**Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I need to think about the next chapter. Please review for the next chapter. L3VE!**


	7. You know about Vampire's?

**Thanks for the reviews but since it's been a week I was expecting a little more than just a little reviews but thanks anyways. Sorry it's been a week I was busy with my drama group but I'm all done with that so all I have to worry with is high school and my amazingly awesome ideas for my stories. VAMPIRE DIAIRES SPOILER! If you watch The Vampire Diaries season 5 episode 21- can you believe what happened in episode 21; promised Land? I don't believe Stefan really died but if he did I cried for like twenty minutes it was such a dramatic ending but I can't wait till next week. Anyways enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Ally and Abby look at each other in shock and talk without much emotion.

"What were you doing with a gun?" Ally asks a little scared.

"I-i-i-um-was-um-i-was-um-um-uh…" Abby stutters.

"Speak!" Ally commanded.

Abby sighs. "It looked like he was hurting you so I just shot him," Abby says in a questioning manner.

Ally's face drops because she doesn't believe what she is saying, "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"What? It's the true."

Ally walks towards Abby and shakes her, "Tell me the truth!"

"I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Fine!" Abby yells back flapping Ally's arms off her shoulders.

"Good," Ally sighs happily stepping back a bit.

"I am a vnurnaprgerhurger."

"A what?"

"I'm a vrmphrgerhurntp."

"Words!"

Abby looks up, "I'm a vampire hunter!"

Ally's eyes open wide like she has seen a ghost. "You're a what!"

"Vampire Hunter." Abby repeated.

"What! How did you know…about…?" Ally looks around cautiously, "Vampires?"

"I did the math." Abby started to explain. "You know how people have been dying from 'animal attacks'?" Abby air quotes.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I sneaked into the Foggy Creek Archives and found that people's heads have been ripped off in the 1950's."

Ally felt uncomfortable with the information Abby was giving her.

"People died leaving trails of dead body's through this town's history. But the thing is… this only happens every thirty years. So, I caught up on my history."

"And what?"

"I found out that there was an infestation of vampire's," Abby emphasizes the word 'vampire's', "Many, many years back. I didn't like the idea of these supernatural creatures killing off innocent people. So, I found out their weaknesses and I learned how to hunt them down and I started to kill them off, one by one."

"But what about-"

"Austin?" she interrupts me. "I have been circling him for days. But, I never thought you would run into him, of all people."

"He's not a bad guy."

Abby laughs, "Don't you get it?" Abby starts to walk towards Ally who is backing up towards the door. "They're all bad. They kill for a living. They won't stop and they never will because that is their nature, to kill." She says it all in an evilly manner. Ally found herself, stopping and unable to move anywhere but to also find herself backing up to the door where she couldn't move another inch. Abby kept rambling on about vampire's when the doorbell rang. Ally pushed Abby out of the way so Ally could answer the door. She opened the door and in the worst timing ever she looked at the person she was dreading to see at this moment was standing on her front porch.

* * *

**dun, Dun, DUN! *Dramatic Music* Once again another cliffhanger. Got to love 'em right? I sure like to give them. Don't worry, it wont be another week to post another chapter maybe tomorrow or 2 days not sure. Depending on how much school work i have to do. Please Review. Can i have at least 3 or 4 reviews for this chapter because i seem to have two reviews for each chapter and i would like more to know you guys are enjoying my story. Thanks!**


	8. More Information!

**Sorry I haven't posted ANY chapters in like FOREVER. My laptop broke so I have to use an old one. I will try and make this chapter extra special for you guys. Here is goes!**

* * *

**Chapter: 8: Perfect Timing!**

"Austin!"I, Ally, jumped. This is just perfect my sister's worst and most dreadful person is at the door. What if she kills him or worst...me too!

"Hey, you forgot your purse." He answered with a grin but turned into a neutral face. "What's going on?"

I turn around to see Abby walking up to the door which I am hiding Austin on the other side to keep him protected.

"Who's at the door?" Abby asks.

"I'm..." Austin starts but I interrupt him.

"A friend!" I yelp. "Austin can we talk outside?"

"Sure."

I walk outside and close the door behind me leaving Abby on the other side unable to hurt either of us.

"What's going on?" Austin asks.

"Um..." I turn around behind me and then look at Austin in concern. " Austin. My sister... she's a...um...she knows about you."

"About me?" He asks then realizes what I'm talking about and whispers loudly, "She knows I'm a vampire?" He points to himself.

"Yeah." I say awkwardly.

Then he opens his eyes wide. "Is she the one who...?"

"Shot you with a wooden stake in the stomach?"I interrupt. "Yes."

"Oh my God. Of all the people."

Then i hear the door open and i turn around to see my sister.

"Great, I just dug a new hole in the woods. Abby examines his body. She raises her eyebrows. "You'll do." She instantly pulls out a wooden stake and puts her arm up to throw it at him when I stopped her.

"No!" I demand. "You can't kill him!"

"Why not!"

"Because he's my boyfriend!" I turn my head behind me to see Austin.

Still struggling Abby says, "But he's a disgrace to this Earth."

"No he's not. Just let him explain." I say. Abby stops and I let go of him.

We go into the house and Austin starts explaining. "I don't feed on humans."

Abby looks confused. "Then how do you survive?"

"I feed on animals."

"Oh."

Austin kept answering questions that Abby asked. She started to understand but I don't know if I can quite trust her with Austin yet.

"So, you won't try to hurt Austin anymore?" I ask Abby.

"I won't."

"Thanks Abby."

After that I hear the doorbell ring. I walk over to the door and open it to see Trish.

"Hey Trish. Come in."

**Austin's POV**

Trish? The girl who Ally thinks has psychic powers?

"Hey Ally. " She sees me. "And you must be the mysterious Austin."

"More mysterious than you think."Abby mumbles.

"What?" Trish asks Abby.

"Never mind!"

Trish turns towards Ally. "Hey Ally. Do you want to go shopping?"

Ally turns towards me then looks back at Trish. "Can Austin come?"

Trish puts a confused look on her face. "What ever."

Austin, Ally, and Trish are walking to the mall. That is what Austin and Ally wants Trish to think. Austin and Ally stop Trish in the woods. It is a short cut to the mall. As they are waking Austin notices a sheltered area.

"What's that?" Austin notices a fort of some kind.

"That's Trish and it's our hide out. Trish doesn't go there as much as I do. I go there when I need to relax or be alone. Some times I write songs there. It helps me relax."

"You write songs?"

"Yeah. I also sing a little." (**AN: A.N.T Farm.)**

"Cool. You should sing to me some day."

"Sure." Ally agrees.

"Uh! Enough with the lovey dovey crap. You're giving me a headache!"

She winks at Austin. Austin and Ally grab Trish's arm and drag her to the Hide-Out.

"Hey!" Trish yelps. They let go of her arms when they get into the Hide-out."What the hell!"

"We need to talk." Ally says.

"About what?" Trish asks.

"Your psychic powers."

"Dude! Um? Your boyfriend is here!" She points toward Austin.

"He already knows." Ally says neutral.

"What!"

"I told him already when he told me he was a vampire."

"A what?"

Then all of a sudden our fire place starts on fire.

"How did I do that? What's going on?"

"I'm a vampire. And you're a witch." Austin explains.

"A witch! How?"

"It's passed down through generations of woman by your family."

"My family? You mean, my mom, my grams?"

"Yeah."

"Why not my father?"

"Because you're a De La Rosa. And De La Rosa's witches are only passed down by the women."

"But, what if I never have a girl?"

"Then, the line stops."

"Oh." Trish looks towards Ally."Are you a vampire too?"

"No. I'm human."

"Oh. Then how did you find out about all this?"Trish points to the sky.

"I figured it out."

"I'm guessing we are not going to the mall are we?"Trish asks Ally.

"Nope. Austin is going to tell you more about witches."

**Ally's POV**

Austin explains that witches and vampires are friends and that they work together to fight bad supernatural creatures. He talked about werewolves and about originals. I didn't even know they existed. Originals are the first vampire's and witches to ever exist and they haven't seen them in forever. The Original witch is obviously dead but the Original vampire's aren't. No vampire has ever seen them yet that we know of.

"So, far I know that the Original witch created the Original vampire's and that they are all related somehow."

" , that's cool." Ally says.

"Yeah. One problem. I don't really want these powers."

The next day Trish went and talked to her grams saying that she knows she is a witch.

"Honey." She smiles.

"I don't know what to do?" Trish says. "I don't want these powers. They're too dangerous. I almost burned down Ally and my Hide-Out yesterday. How do I get rid of them?"

"Well, you can't. You have to embrace what nature has given to you."

"Nature? This isn't nature it's anything but natural! I don't want it."

"And it's not powers. It's Expression."

"Expression?"

"Expression is a natural gift. It's found by nature. It's pure and is used for good."

"It is?"

"Yes,dear."

"How do I use it?"

"Spells of course." Grams said. She walks over to her bookshelf and pulls out a large book. "This is a grimour."

"A grim-what?"

"It holds all the help you need from spells to information you need. Study it and learn the spells and you will grow to be a wonderful witch."


	9. What's Up With Him?

**Thanks again for reading. I have planned a lot for the next few chapters so be prepared for some FEELINGS and unexpectedness. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ally's POV

I haven't seen Trish for a week. I wonder what's up with her. Well, I kind of know because she is practicing her magic. She told me it's like a form of expression where her power comes from the ground or something like that.

Austin's POV

I am going over to Ally's dorm room right now. I am entering the Marino College Area right now. She doesn't know i'm coming over right now. I walk into the building and pass my dorm room. I knock on the door and she answers.

"Hey, Austin. What's up."

"Come with me."

Ally closes the door behind her and follow me. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Okay."

* * *

About ten minutes later we end up in the mall.

"Why are we in the mall?"

"Because we are meeting Trish here."

"Oh."

But Trish never shows up. I told her too meet me here.

"We should split up to find to cover more ground." I explain to Ally.

"Okay.' She nods her head and walks the other direction.

I walk around the mall but don't find her. Somehow I end up in the back alley behind the mall. Then all of a sudden I sense someone. Not just any someone. Another vampire.

Then i see someone ahead. He has red hair and he is really tall. It couldn't be. It shouldn't be. No way.

* * *

Ally's POV

I can't find Trish. I looked in stores and the cafetira. Then I see a short latino walking my way. It's Trish.

"Hey Trish."

"Hey."

"So, how has your training so far?"

"Great. I learned so many new spells. I can move things with my mind."

"Cool."

"Where's Austin. I set this meeting up with you and him so we could talk."

"Well, he's out looking for you. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

* * *

Austin's POV

"Hey! Who's there?"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Ally's POV

"I'll l text him to meet us at the dorm." Ally mentions.

"Good idea."

We walk out of the front doors of the mall and notice someone familiar.

"Hey! Dez!"

He turns around and faces us. He walks up to us. "No way! Long time no see?"

"Yeah!" He hugs both Trish and I. "What has it been three years?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it's been so long. You haven't changed a bit." Ally says.

"Neither have you guys. Well, except for the braces and the hair. But, that's it. You're way more beautiful that last time I saw you."

"Awwwwe. Stop it." Trish blushes.

"Um... I think he was talking about- Never mind." Ally laughs it off letting Trish enjoy the moment. "So what have you been up to?"

"Um.. nothing much. Just moved back. Just going to make movies maybe."

"Good for you Dez. Pursuing your dream job." Ally says.

"Thanks. What about you Ally? What have you been up to?"

"Well, nothing much. I'm going to Marino College about two hours out of town."

"Wow. Education, music. You've got it all."

"I'm not really into music that much. I've got a lot on my plate."

"Like so?"

Ally looks over at Trish nervously, "Uh...school work of course." Ally lied.

"Yeah. Of course."

Dez takes out his iPhone and checks the time. "Well, look at the time. I've got to get going."

"Okay. Nice seeing you."

"You too."

He walks away and then I see Austin.

"Austin!" Ally shouts.

"Hey guys." Austin looks a little paranoid.

"Um... I found Trish."

"I can see that. I know we have to talk about your power thing Trish, but we have a new problem on our hands." Austin looks at Ally. "There's another vampire in town."

"What! What are we going to do?"

"Well, first I have a gift for you." Austin grabs a necklace from his pocket. It's in a jewellery container. He hands it to her and she grabs it and opens it. It's a circle with a red dot on the side with 3D lines on it.

"Austin. You didn't have to."

"It's beautiful. Just like you." (**Auslly!)**

"Awe!" Trish interrupts there moment.

"It's to keep you protected from other vampire's. They won't be able to compe you."

"Oh Good. I was just going to ask you about that. But I don't have to anymore."

"I have to show you something."

"What. Where are we going?"

"You want more information right?"

"Yeah."

"Then follow me and you'll see."

* * *

_30 Minutes later._

Austin brings Ally to a broken up, abandoned lot in the woods. They have moss all over the bark. Austin gets out of the passenger seat and walks away a bit. Austin gets out of the vehicle.

"What are we doing here?" Ally asks.

"I want to show you something."

"An old abandoned lot in the middle of nowhere?"

Austin looks around, "This didn't use to be nowhere." Austin turns around to face Ally, "This use to be my home." Ally closes the door and walks up to Austin who is looking at an old brick stump.

"It looks so..." Ally says.

Austin turns his head to Ally's, "Old." Ally looks at Austin with an apologetic look. "It's because it is. Half a century before the boarding house was even built; this was my family's home." **(AN: The boarding house is a mansion that is outside Foggy Creek. Austin moved there before graduation.)** He starts waking around, "I was born here. Me and my brother."

"You didn't tell me you had a brother."

"No I didn't. But I'm telling you now. His name is Dez, he's also a vampire."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! What's Ally going to do now that she knows about her friend being a vampire? Find out later. **

**Preview for next chapter:**

_Dear Diaries..._

_Austin tells Ally his past in __**Flashbacks**__ and more drama to come._

**Please Read and Review. It puts a smile on my face. Thanks!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or The Vampire Diaries!**


	10. FlashBacks

Barely Normal Chapter 10: Flashbacks

**I can't believe that this is the 10****th**** chapter. I have this all planned out and it is great! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ I know I shouldn't believe, it's just not possible but sadly, I have already witnessed it. I can't be a believer, but how can I deny what's already been offered to me? Someone who never grows old, never gets hurt, someone who changes in way that can't be explained. Girls bitten, bodies drained of blood. But now even after being explained to me, this is what I have to live with from now on. I have to keep this huge secret nobody knows and I am going to have to live with it._

_Flashback_

_Austin in 1864 at the old mansion. A girl comes out if a carriage and looks exactly like Ally._

_Austin walks up to the woman,"You must be Miss. Peirce. _**(I couldn't think of a better name so I use the TVD version.)**

_She puts her hand out, "Please. Call me Kathy." He grabs her hand and she bows._

* * *

Austin and Ally are walking around, looking at broken pieces that use to belong to long gone beautiful while mansion.

"So who's Kathy?" Ally asks.

"She was my heart and soul as a human." Austin answers.

"What happened to her?"

"She died. Burned in the fire of Fell's Church."

"The one from history class?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I'm so sorry."

"Nah. It's fine."

"You knew Kathy in 1864?" Ally has a moment of realization. "149 years ago?"

"She wasn't just any girl." Austin says.

* * *

_There is giggling and laughing. Dez is chasing Kathy. She touches a stone statue that is out in the garden. "Ha! I win! What's my prise?" she smiles._

"_What would you like it to be?" a voice interrupts. Kathy and Dez look over to see Austin sitting on a bench._

"_They extended your leave?" Dez asks with a grin._

"_I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Austin grins. He gets up and walks towards Dez, "You commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." The two brothers hug._

"_Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine interrupts. _**(AN: Keep in mind that Katherine looks like Ally.)**

"_How is that Miss. Kathy?" Austin asks._

"_Now, I'll have both of you to keep me entertained." She mentions as both brothers have their arms around each other with a grin on their faces. "First and for most, I will need someone to escort me to the founders ball." She turns around._

_Both brothers say at the same time, "With pleasure." Dez says. "I would be honored." Austin says._

_She turns around, "The both smart and kind brothers both are coming to my rescue." She walks around both brothers. "How will I ever choose?" she walks away leaving both brothers staring at her._

* * *

"She chose me and I escorted her to the ball." Austin says. Austin and Ally are still walking around the abandoned mansion. Ally walks up to an old white stone bench in the middle of nowhere. "The old Forthwood mansion. I didn't care that I have gotten something my brother wanted. I didn't care that hurt him. I only knew that, I wanted her."

Ally shakes her head, "So, he was upset." She sits down on the bench.

"That's the thing about him, he doesn't get made unlike me who gets even because I know they deserve it, and he deals with it by feeding on people."

* * *

_Austin and Dez run out of the mansion. Austin is holding a football and tosses it to Dez._

"_Wait!" Dez calls out. "Where did you learn this?"_

"_I just picked it up after seeing some folks play it."_

_Dez catches it and Austin runs after him, "Wait! What are the rules?" They start laughing._

"_Who needs rules?" Kathy interrupts them. The brothers stop playing and look at the woman on the porch. "I'm sure it won't be much trouble if I joined you?" She starts walking down the steps._

"_Uh?" Dez starts. 'I'm sure you'll get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." _

_Austin grins behind Dez trying to catch his breath from running around._

"_Somehow I think you pay rougher." She says then snags the ball out of Dez's hand and laughs then runs away._

"_Why are you standing their?" Austin asks. "That is clearly a girl who wants to be chased." He looks at Dez who is looking at the girl running away and gigging. "If you won't I will." Austin starts running after Kathy then Dez joins in._

* * *

**They are not done their conversation just yet but I had to end it because I couldn't finish it. There will be more Flashbacks soon to come. And isn't everyone wondering what Dez is up to? I sure am. Read and Review. You will soon find out! Thanks!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or The Vampire Diaries!**


	11. Turned

Barely Normal Chapter 11 : Change

Austin walks me to the vehicle and I get to the passenger side. "Thanks you." I say.

He gets a confused look on his face, "For what?"

"For telling me the truth."

"Of course. But, one thing bothers me still."

"What?"

"Do you ever do that mind controlling stuff on me?"

"No, remember your necklace?" I look down at my necklace and hold it up in front of him. "It has vervein in it, it keeps you safe from any vampire especially Dez. But, Dez is weak. He'll back sooner or later."

"He hasn't done anything yet." I mention.

"Trust me. He will."

"I trust you Austin." I touch his face.

"Good." He bobs his head towards the vehicle. "Now hop in. We better get you home." I get in the car and he drives me home. But when I get there something weird happens

-x-

Dez's POV

There is some weird random girl I found drunk and walking around tipsy around Foggy Creek so I decided to bring her back to my place. Don't' worry I'm not going to take advantage of her. I got something better in store. Just to make Austin's life miserable. I look over at the girl lying on the couch with a bloody neck as she is passed out on the couch holding a bloody facecloth to her neck.

"Don't get it on the couch!" I whine. I walk over to her and check up on her bite. Well, there's no use for her now. "I am so going to regret this." I bite my wrist and feed it to her. She drinks my vampire blood and now I just have to wait

...

The girl comes running down the stairs and looks over at the mirror hanging on the wall. "Hu? Weird." She turns around and looks at me. "Who are you? When did I get here?" She looks around confused.

"I brought you here."

"You did? Why?"

"Because you were drunk and you look like you could use some company."

"Um okay." She points to the front door down the hall. "I'm just going to leave now." I vamp-speed run to her. She steps back a bit. "Whoa. What did you give me? Okay, this shit is trippy."

"What's you name?" I ask her looking deep in her eyes.

"Cassidy."

"Well, Cassidy, listen to me closely. You are going to dancing with me till its night and then it will be over."

"Okay." She smiles.

30 minutes later.

I am playing music and dancing around with Cassidy.

"Stop dancing!" I order. She instantly looks at me and stops hopping up and down. "I just want you to do one more thing for me."

"What's that?" She smiles.

"Die." I say as I snap he neck. Usually i don't turn people but in this case it's for Austin's case since her ruined my life. But we will get to that later.

About an hour or so later Cassidy wakes up and seems confused. We dance and then she cries in my shoulder. When you're in transition you tend to be a bit bipolar because you are going through the transition. Sooner or later I let her leave because she needs to feed on another person in order to complete the transition.

Ally's POV

I get to my house and open the door. I see Cassidy on the floor of my house and Abby standing over her.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell with Austin behind me.

"I don't know. Something's wrong with Cassidy. I think she took some pills." Abby says worried.

Cassidy looks over towards the window and starts to look uncomfortable. "The light. The light is too bright!" Cassidy yells blocking her eyes away from the sun with her hand. Then all of a sudden she starts to scream like she is being tortured. "Ah!" She slaps her neck and screams more. Austin walks around Abby and I and looks at Cassidy closely.

"Everything's going to be alright." He looks up and says, "Close the blinds! She's going to be fine." I go to the curtains and close them and I hear a sigh of relief come from Cassidy.

"Abby can you help her to the couch. And Ally, come to the kitchen with me." We start to walk down the hall towards the kitchen when Austin turns his head, "Abby, watch Cassidy."

We get to the kitchen is when I asks, "What's going on? You know what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah." He says nervously. "She's in transition."

"Transitioning into what?"

"Into a vampire."

"What! Oh my God." I start to panic. "What are we going to do?"

"She's going to have to make the choice."

"The same choice you made?"

It goes quiet for a moment as i see the guilt in Austin's eyes.

"Either she feeds on human blood or," She stops for a second. I am waiting for him to finish but he won't.

"Or what. Tell me Austin." I start to shake him.

"Or she'll die." He finishes. Then all of a sudden I hear the door slam open and see Abby walk around the corner with horrified eyes.

"What happened?" I ask.

"She ran away." Abby says absolutely horrified.


	12. Trust Me

**Thanks for reviewing. Can you please keep reviewing it puts a smile on my face and keeps me writing.**

* * *

Austin and Ally walk to the front door and go outside. They look around on the front porch but can't see any sight of Cassidy.

"What do we do?" Abby asks.

"I can track her." Austin says quietly to Ally as he walks passed her.

"Go." She demands softly.

"Stay here."

He runs around the bushes and starts to vamp speed to search for her.

Ally walks into the house with Abby.

"I'm just going to get supper started then." Ally says to Abby.

"So what we aren't going to do anything?" Abby asks putting her hands in the air and dropping them to her side.

"That's exactly what we are going to do." Ally starts to get dinner started after she finishes it she and Abby eat their food and Ally finishes putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Then all of a sudden she hears the doorbell ring. "I'll answer it." Ally walks towards the door with Abby behind her. She opens it and there stands...Dez. She sees him and her first instinct was to slam the door in his face but he stops her. She struggles and no match for Dez's vampire strength. "Abigail, go upstairs." Ally demands again giving Dez a death eyed glare. Abby gives a 'Are you serious?' look and laugh and walks upstairs. "What do you want?"

"So goody Austin told you about our little secret?" Dez says leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah." Ally says roughly.

"May I come in? Wait, I've already been invited in." He steps into the house.

"How were you invited in? I never told you that-" She stops when Dez interrupts.

"Little Abigail invited me in."

_Flashback_

_There is a knock on the door. Abby is watching TV. She gets up and answers the door and sees Dez._

"_No way!" She smiles. "Dez! __**Come in**__!" They both hug as Dez enters the house. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well, I just came to visit some old friends. What else?"_

"_Wow. You must have drove hours."_

"_Not really. I didn't take that long." Dez snickers but Abby doesn't catch on. Dez looks at his phone and checks the time. "Well, I just thought I'd stop by."_

"_Wait! You're leaving? But you just got here."_

"_And now I have to leave."_

_End of flashback_

"You just came here just so you were invited in?" Ally asks trying to hide her fear of her thought of a friend.

"It's actually crazy that I haven't been invited in here before. I am an old friend anyway."

"You aren't my friend! You never were. You were a vampire when we met!"

"Yeah but you didn't know that." Dez smirks.

"Whatever!"

"So what other kind of things did Austin tell you?"

"He told me enough."

"Did he? I see how it is. You snap you fingers and he answers all you question."

"No. He told me he would explain all this and so he did."

"So, speaking of Austin, where is my fine brother tonight?"

"He's out."

"Hmm. See you later Ally." With that Dez leaves almost making Ally cry because of everything that is going on.

* * *

**At Austin**

"Cassidy?" Austin calls out in the woods. The all of a sudden Austin hears crying and walks toward the sound. Then he sees Cassidy crying against a tree. "Cassidy." She looks up frightened and scared.

"It hurts."

"I can help you." Austin puts out his hand.

"How?" She sniffles.

"Trust me."

Cassidy grabs Austin's hand then both hear laughing and then see a group of drunk teenagers wandering around the woods.

"Don't do it Cassidy." Austin knows that Cassidy is going to want to feed on them.

"I won't." The teenagers disappear in the dark.

Cassidy sits down and leans up against a tree.

Ally is sitting on a chair on the porch waiting for Austin to return. She sees Austin walking up the porch steps. "Austin!" She hugs him. "What happened? Where's Cassidy?"

"I couldn't save her. She's dead." Austin says.

"Oh my God!" Ally hugs Austin again. "I can't do this." Austin releases the hug.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this Austin. I can't date you. Not like this."

"No Ally." Austin says softly.

"I can handle you being a vampire and everyone in my world. I can handle Trish, my best friend, being a witch. I can handle that my sister is a vampire hunter. I can handle that who I thought was my good family friend is an evil vampire. I can handle those things. But, I can't handle this right now. I'm sorry Austin. It's just not right, right now. I'm sorry." Ally turns around towards the door.

"Don't do this Ally."

Ally hears his words and stops but after he finishes she doesn't respond and walks in the house and closes the door behind her.

Austin walks away with tears.

Ally looks inside the house and it is quiet for a second. Then she starts sliding down the door and starts crying miserably.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and I will update! Thank you so much! P.S. I am listening to the Turn It up Album right now LOL! ; P.**


	13. Hospital Records

**Here's another chapter. I'm on a role here you guys. I am going to write another one after I post this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally is sitting reading The Vampire Diaries on the couch. **(AN: I had to! ****)**. She is really into her book. Then all of a sudden a knock on the door. She puts her book down on the coffee table and opens the door. It's Trish. She walks in.

"Guess what?" Trish asks excitedly.

"What?" Ally answers.

"I learned how to do this. Here I will show you. Where is a plant?"

"Um? In the kitchen."

"Great! Follow me." Trish walks to the kitchen and sees a plant. "Watch."

"Um? Trish?"

"What."

"This is a dead plant. It's so sad."

"Everything is sad to you. Oh! Sorry Ally."

"It's fine. We are still friends. And you can say his name."

"Okay. So Austin and you are cool?"

"Yeah. We are cool. Now what were you going to show me?"

"Oh! Right. Watch." She puts her hands over the dead plant like a downward cup and then it starts moving upwards and it turns back to its original colour of green and purple. It use to look ugly and crumbly and now it's alive.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Ally asks amazed.

"Its my expression powers."

"You brought the plant back to life."

"Yeah, but I got to watch. If I use too much of this power it could drain me down."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's not like I have unlimited supply of this. There is always a loop hole for every supernatural being."

"Like vampires dying from wood stakes and weakened by vervein."

"Exactly. If I abuse this magic the witches have consequences."

"Wait. Stop right there. What witches?"

"Oh. Did I not tell you? There are witches on the other side that control the whole aspect of the supernatural world. They are stronger than witches here so you have to be careful not to upset them."

"Oh. Sound serious."

"Not really. Just don't piss them off and upset the balance of nature. That's all. Or they will totally be mean. That's what my grams said."

"I've bet she has some encounters with upsetting the balance of nature hasn't she?"

Trish laughs, "Yeah, she probably has. So are you doing anything important?"

"Well, I was reading this book when-"

"Wait! Are you going to bore me with the book about this girl and guy and they fall in love and live happily ever after?"

"No. It's actually interesting. It's called The Vampire Diaries. I'm almost finished the collect. If you want you can borrow them if you want?" Trish burst out laughing. "What?"

"You seriously think I would read ANY book for fun? Have you met me?"

"But, don't you have to study that grim thing?"

"It's a grimour. And that doesn't because it helps me with my witch training and literally the portal to the supernatural world. It literally tells you everything there is about witches, vampires, ghosts, werewolves, doppelgangers, and originals. I could go on forever on how many fricken supernatural creatures there are."

"Wait. What are werewolves, doppelgangers, and originals?"

"Oh, I've got lots to tell you."

"Hey. I need to tell you something but you need to promise you wont freak out on me."

"Okay. What is it.?"

IdroppedoutofschoolsoIcanbewithAbbysoIcankeephersafe."

"What!"

" . I was wishing you didn't get any of that."

"Why?"

"So you didn't freak out on me."

"No! Why did you drop out of University?"

"Okay. I didn't necessarily drop out of school. I just took a break."

"Oh! I thought you actually dropped out. I was thinking, 'This is so not Ally Dawson'."

"Yeah, I know. It still isn't but I just need to watch over my little sister. You know?"

"She's the same age as you. I wouldn't necessarily call her 'Little'."

"Whatever." Ally laugh.

"You know. Haven't you ever noticed that you sister is the same ages as you and you guys look nothing alike?"

"Yeah. I guess. What are you getting at?"

"Follow me."

"There seems to be a lot of following going on today."

Ally and Trish drive to the Hospital and enter at the front door. Trish goes to the front lady and asks her, "Can I get Ally Dawson's birth records?"

"I'm sorry. We don't give those out to random strangers. It's strictly confidential." The secretary says.

"Well, you're in luck. This hear, is Ally Dawson." Trish points next to herself where Ally was standing.

"Can I see ID then?"

"Um sure." Ally pulls out her purse which she always has with her and pulls out her driver's license. She hands it to the secretary and her eyes scan it. She gives it back to Ally.

"I'll be one second." She goes around the corner. Ally and Trish exchange looks and then the secretary comes back with a large folder. It says 'Allyson Marie Dawson' on the front in bold and large letters. "You can't leave with it so please don't go anywhere."

"Okay." Ally says grabbing the large folder. She and Trish go sit down on the chairs and go through it. "So, what are we looking for?"

"Birth certificate."

"I'm sure I have one at home."

"No." She pauses. "No you don't" She says softly.

Ally and Trish look through it and find something more interesting than they thought.

"What's this?" Ally asks pulling out a white piece of paper.

"Let's find out."

Ally and Trish look at it and it reads. 'Adoption Forms' right on the top of the page. They exchange looks in a bit of shock and then begin reading more. On the bottom beheld Ally's parent's signature.

"Ally." Trish begins. "You were adopted."

* * *

**Don't worry! Not the last one of the night!**


	14. A Shoulder To Cry On

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

Ally hands back the hospital folder and Trish and Ally leave the hospital. Trish didn't know what to say after what just happened. Or what they just found I guess. They drive Trish back to her place and Ally goes to her house and fined Ally's aunt home. Ally sees her in the kitchen and stomps in there.

"Hey Ally. How was your day?" Ally's Aunt asks.

"What's this?" Ally pulls out the adoption forms and drops in the counter in front of her aunt.

"Your parents asked me not to tell you." She says.

"How could you? Not tell me about something like this! Especially after mom and dad died!"

"I promised I wouldn't tell you."

"And when did you think I would find out?"

"We didn't think you would find out."

"We? As mom, your sister, dad thought that I wouldn't find out about something like this. As in they were never going to tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Oh!" Ally says frustrated. "I'm not finished here!" Ally goes upstairs and into her room. She goes in her phone and texts Austin.

Ally: We're still friends right?

Austin: Yeah.

Ally: Can I talk to you?

Austin: Yeah. Bout' what?

Ally: Can I come over I need to talk to you in person.

Austin: sure

Ally sneaks out and drives to Austin's. She knocks on the door and he answers.

"What's up?" Austin asks answering the door. All of a sudden Ally starts crying. Austin pulls her in the house and hugs her and rubs her back. "It's okay. What's wrong?" Ally releases and comes in the house. She wipes her tears and goes into the large living room down the large hall. She sits on the couch and Austin hands her a glass of water. "What happened?"

"I found out something that shocked me and hurt me at the same time?" She takes a sip of water. Actually she gulped the whole thing back. It took everything in Austin not to laugh in this serious moment.

"What is it?" Austin sits next to her.

"I just found out I was adopted." Austin hugs Ally and they hug for a while.

"It will be okay." Austin says. "I know this might not help but can you come with me?"

"Sure."

Austin walks up the stairs and brings her into his room. He grabs some book off the shelves and sets them on the bed.

"I didn't know you were a heavy reader." Ally says noticing whole wall filled with books.

"Trust me. I'm not. I just like my information that's all." Ally nods.

"What are these?" Ally asks looking at about five or six leather books.

"These are my journals. I have written in them since I became vampire. Memories are too valuable to lose."

"Why are you showing them to me?"

"I want to read some entries for you. So you can understand more."

After about a few hours of reading Ally is about to leave when she notices a picture of her on his desk. She looks at it and notices it's not her. It reads, 'Kathy 1864'. It's a picture of Ally. But it wasn't Ally. It was Kathy. They were identical. Ally takes the picture and puts it in her pocket.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I might update again later but I have to go and do something right now. That's why this chapter was so short. Enjoy having to wait until we get to find out what Happens next with Ally. Let me know what you thought and what you think is going to happen. Thanks!**


	15. BFF Talks

Barely Normal Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

Ally goes home and walks into her room and starts writing in her diary

_Dear Diary,_

_ So as you know I broke up with Austin. For now. It's just not the right time to date him right now considering everything. So, we decided to put it on hold for now and stay friends. I know what you are thinking. Now you are friend zoned. And you may never go back to dating. I know but if we hit another spark then we will chase after that but for now we just got to go with the flow and everything will work out for the better._

Ally puts her book behind one of her paintings so no one finds it. Especially her aunt. If her aunt found it she'd probably think she was a psychopath or something. She goes and sits back down on her bed and reaches into her jean pocket. She pulls out a picture of herself. Well, it looks like her but it really isn't.

"Why do we look the same?" Ally said out loud. Ally pulls out her phone and calls Trish.

"Hello?" Trish says on the other line.

"Hey Trish. Can you come over I need to show you something?"

"Is it about your adoption?"

"No. Something different this time. I will explain everything when you get here."

30 minutes later...

Trish and Ally enter Ally's bedroom and sit on her window seal couch.

"What did you want to show me?" Trish asks Ally.

"Look." Ally pulls out the same photo to Trish.

"What are you wearing? You look like you're from the late 1800's?"

"Um... that's not me."

"What? It's clearly you." Trish says pointing to the picture.

"No. It's Kathy. Kathy Peirce. They girl who Dez and Austin use to be in love with until she was burnt in a church fire."

"Whoa." Trish says. "That kind of makes sense since you are adopted and all."

"No it doesn't Trish."

"Whatever. You'll realize it later. So, what are you going to do?"

"One thing for sure is that I can't tell my aunt or Abby. They would totally freak. I hate having to lie like this to my family. But, I know that it will keep the safe."

"You're right Ally. They wouldn't be able to handle information like this. Even if Abby knows about vampires."

"Anyways I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Halloween party for Foggy Creek on Friday?"

"Um. I have a better idea. Why don't you ask Austin?"

"We are just friends for now. Till everything clears up."

"Okay. Then go as friends."

"You're not going to stop with this are you?"

"Nope."

Ally takes out her phone and starts texting Austin

Ally: Hey

Austin: Hi

Ally: Can I ask you something

Austin: Anything

Ally: I was wonder if

Austin: If what?

Ally: If you wanted to go to the Halloween dance with me on Friday?

Austin: Sure. Sounds fun. Can't wait to see you costume

Ally: Um Yours too.

Ally puts her phone away and looks up at Trish. She looks like she wants an answer. Right away.

"What did he say? Tell me what he said. I already know what he said I bet but now you just have to tell me what he said so I know if I was right. Just tell me already and stop making me wait."

"I'm not technically making you wait of you keep rambling on about the same subject."

"What ever. Now you are trying to change the subject. Just tell me now!"

"Okay pushy. He said...yes."

"Awesome! He still likes you."

"Of course he does. And I still like him."

"And why are you guys not dating anymore?"

"Like I said, we are not at a good time right now to be dating with everything going on. All the.. Super natural stuff." Ally whispers the last part. Trish rolls her eyes but making it obvious. "What ever."

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **


	16. They're Here

Ally is sitting on the couch reading a book when a knock is at the door. It is really fast, and seems important. Ally answers the door and it is Trish. She instantly walks in and seems a little stressed or shocked.

"What's wrong Trish?" Ally asks. Trish is pacing back and forth.

"Oh my God. This is scary. I don't know what to do. I can't stop it!" She falls to the ground and starts crying in her hands. "This is my entire fault!"

"What happened Trish? You need to tell me what you did."

Trish looks up at Ally in shock, "I did a spell that released them."

"Released them? Released who? Who did you release? You need to tell me so I can help."

"You can't help. They are too powerful. They can't die!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Trish stands up and stares at Ally. "I released the Originals."

"The Originals? Who are the Originals? What are you talking about? I am so confused."

"I can't explain anything we need to go and talk to my grams. Right now! Come with me."

They leave to go to Trish's grams place. Trish's grams is the woman who teaches Trish about witch magic. They arrive there and Trish's grams already know's something is wrong.

"What happened Hun? You must have done something." Trish's grams said as they enter the house.

"Grams, I did something. And it's terrible. We won't be able to stop them."

"What happened?"

"I...I...I released...the Originals."

"Oh my Lord. There's nothing we can do. For now anyways, but we just need to stay calm."

"What are Originals?" Ally asks.

"They are the first ever vampire's and they cannot be killed nor can they be weakened. They lied in caskets for 90 years. Separated in New Orleans. Trish's training spell overwellemed her and she woke them up. They had daggers impelled in them making them in a sleep like state. Her spell took those daggers out of them from afar and now they are coming for trouble. They are coming for Austin and Dez."

"Why would they come for them?"

"Because we did something to one of them that they will never look passed." Austin says against the outside door.

"Come in Austin." Ally says.

"I can't. I was never invited in."

"And I chose to keep this a vampire free zone." Trish's gram says.

"What did you do?" Ally asks Austin.

"We put them to sleep." Austin answers.

"When will they come?"

Trish's gram looks up, "They're already here."

* * *

**This is just a filler chapter to show that some actual supernatural drama coming soon. I hope you enjoyed. I don't own Austin and Ally or The Originals.**


	17. Double Trouble and Dopplegangers

Barely Normal Chapter 17

It has been two weeks and we are waiting for the Originals in the forest. Trish has been gathering her strength for those two weeks and now we are ready to fight. Austin is next to me while Dez is on the other side protecting me because I am who they want. While Trish and her grams are across us ready to use the powers on them. Abby is behind a tree hiding with lots of ammo and a gun. Does any of this make sense to you? No? Well, I guess we will have to start from the beginning.

_2 weeks ago_

Austin and I are talking about a plan we should make to keep ourselves safe from the Originals in his mansion.

"Abby could use her gun to distract the Originals while Trish and her grams use their powers on them." Austin says.

"Whoa! We are not using my sister in this plan. It's too dangerous. She could get hurt."

"We all can get hurt but we don't have any other choice Ally."

"Still. My job is to keep my sister safe. What said is said."

"I'm sure she would like a say in this plan since she already knows that the Originals are after me."

A knock is heard and Austin yells, "Its open!" Trish walks in.

"Any news?" I asks.

"Well, there is something new going on here." Trish says worried.

"What is it?" Austin asks.

"Have you heard of doppelganger?" Austin and I exchange looks in confusion.

-Xxx a brief intermission xxX-

"What are doppelgangers?" I ask.

"Two years ago 'shadow selves' that is what they are called, have been appearing over centuries to take their places as mortal humans. So they are a supernatural double of a person that has lived before them. They are a nature's way of balancing itself, by repeatedly creating mortal counterparts of a truly immortal being to live and eventually die in their place."

"So, what I am hearing as if the person who was previously the present shadow self dies and stays human there will no longer be existing doppelgangers and if the shadow self becomes an immortal the doppelganger line still exists?" Austin asks.

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"Why is this a problem?" I ask.

"Because Ally, you are a doppelganger."

**(AN: People who don't watch The Vampire Diaries... Did you see that coming?)**

"I am? How?"

"That makes sense. The picture. How I couldn't figure out why you and Kathy resembled the exact same."

"I also got a message from one of the Originals." This looks hard for Trish to say.

"How did you talk to them?"

"I tracked them and they are here as we know. But they are hiding. And they are looking for the doppelganger. They are looking for you."

"What! Why would they be looking for me?"

Trish takes a deep breath, "They want to kill you."

"We can't let that happen." Austin says.

"I know so I have this." Trish pulls out a ring and hands it to me. "Put it on."

"What is it."

"It will keep any human protected from supernatural beings. There is a spell in my book on how to do it. As long as you are wearing that ring no supernatural being can kill you."

"But Trish." Austin interrupts. "If Ally is a doppelganger doesn't that make her supernatural?"

"Oh. Yeah. Didn't quite think that through. Anyways, we need to keep you protected. They only reason they want to kill you is because it will stop the doppelganger line. If you die the line stops and we can't let that happen."

"How do we stop them from attacking then? We need to keep Ally safe."

"I have a plan but we need everyone to help us."


	18. The Fight

1 week later.

I walk up the stairs and knock on Abby's door. I am dreading this whole plan but if we need it to work we need Abby. She answers the door.

"Hey, Abs. Can I come in?" I ask.

"Sure." She sticks her arm out for me.

"Can I ask you to do something for me? You do not have to do it but it would be very useful if for you agreed to part of it."

"Just tell me what you want me to do." Abby demands.

I sigh, "I want you to be part of the plan."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me." Abby says walking toward her window.

"What do you say? You could use your awesome vampire hunting skills to help fight the Originals."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Here take this." Ally pulls something out of her pocket and hands it to Abby.

"What is it?"

"If you help you get this. It's called a Life Ring. It protects you against supernatural beings. If they kill you, you will come back to life."

"Like if you were to kill me, I would come back to life?"

"Abigail!" I scold her. She gives me an apologetic look. "Yes. So this means you will help us?"

"Yeah. I'll help you."

"Thank you so much!" I hug her. So far the plan is in go. I go back to Austin to reassure him of the plan.

"Okay so Abby is a go of the plan." I say to Austin.

"So what will happen is you will be the bait and I will protect you. Abby will hide with her gun then Trish and her grams will use their powers to fight them off."

"Good plan."

"What about me?" A voice comes around the corner. It's Dez. Eventually we put Dez in part of the plan. Why? I don't know.

* * *

I get in my tank top and sweat pants and hop in my bed. I won't be able to sleep tonight because of what is going to go down tomorrow so what the point. I decide to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Tomorrow will be something different. Something that I have never experienced in my life. I am so scared right now..._

I put my diary away when I hear wind. Then I look up and see Austin. All of a sudden I am getting a minor headache but I decide to brush it off.

"Austin." I say excitedly by quietly. I hug him and I never want to let him go. "What's about to go down tomorrow..."

"Shhh." Austin says rubbing my back and sways both of us side to side. "We don't have to talk about it."

I look at Austin still holding on to him. "Whatever happens tomorrow I need to make sure that you know something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to know that I love you Austin." I was worried about is reaction but he just smiles.

He replies with, "I love you too." Then we kiss. We look at each other then Austin looks at me with a confused look. "Your nose, it's bleeding." I touch under my nose to find blood. I go to my shared bedroom with Abby and grab some tissues. I walk back into my room.

"That's weird. Must be just try or something." The all of a sudden I am hit with an extreme amount of pain in my head. I scream out in pain. The all of a sudden it goes black.

* * *

I open my eyes and look around and see myself lying on my bed. I hear some mumbling and I hear someone say, "Ally doesn't know but I will tell her but I won't tell her what I did." I see Trish and Austin looking at me

"Are you okay?" Trish asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What happened?"

"You passed out. You must have been a little over tired that's all." Austin says.

"What did you have to tell me?"

"What?"

"When I opened my eyes I heard you said you were going to tell me something?"

"Oh. Just to say that you passed out."

"Okay." I stand up. "What time is it?"

"About noonish. We have about two hours." Trish answers.

"We need to get to the forest right now."

Trish's grams, Trish, Abby, Dez, Austin and I all go to the forest and go to the spot where we said we would hand me over. But of course it's just a trap and we are going to put daggers in them to make them sleep again. And hopefully for a very long time. They finally arrive and we are in out spots. There are three of them two boys and one girl. I can't believe for two thousand years they started this who thing. They started the chain of vampires.

"Hello fellow vampires. I'm Klaus." They seemed British considering they're accented. "Here is my brother Elijah and Rebeka. We are the Originals."

"We know that."

"Enough stalling and hand over the girl, Ally is it."

I start walking when Trish and her grams start doing a spell. Klaus, Rebeka, and Elijah start whimpering in pain and Abby fires the gun at Klaus. It hits Klaus but the wooden bullets seem to be harmless to him. Klaus vampire speeds and breaks Abby neck.

"Abby!" I call her name out but I know she will be fine. Dez quickly grabs me and gives me to Austin. Klaus steals the gun and all of a sudden a gun fire is shot off.

**Austin's POV**

I hear a loud gunshot go off. I look around and see everyone looks fine. I look at me and I was not shot. That is good. Then I see Ally fall to her knees. I turn her over and she was shot in the stomach.

"Ally!" I call her out. She doesn't answer. She slowly closes her eyes and I can hear her heart rate slowly decreasing. I bite my wrist and feed her my blood but it's not working. I am losing Ally. And before I realize, Ally is dead.

* * *

**I am so sorry. You will just have to read and review to get the next chapter bye!**


	19. What Happens Next?

**Oh my God thank you for all the great reviews! Happy Father's Day! You guys are the bomb diggity! Ha-ha! Thanks you guys so much! Here's the next chapter. You will truly enjoy it.**

* * *

Austin's POV

We are all at the hospital, Trish, her grams, Abby, and Dez. The Originals have disappeared and after what they did, they were done their business. They didn't care what else happened to everyone as long as the doppelganger was dead. We are all waiting for the news. If has felt like a century. And that, I know what it feels like. The doctor comes out with a clipboard. I walk up to her and everyone else does as well.

"How is she? Is she okay? Did she make it?" I ask multiple times.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't save her. The bullet wound punctures her stomach. There is nothing we could do. I am sorry for your loss." The doctor says then says, "You may say your good bye's when I get back. Please wait here in the waiting room until I get back."

We all go and sit in the waiting room around the corner. It is silent until Trish speaks up.

"I can't believe she is gone. My best friend is gone." She starts crying and I go over to her and comfort her.

"Everything will be okay. She is in a better place now." I say to comfort her. Honestly, I don't know what's going to happen after this. "We should've had a better plan. This was the worst plan. There was no way for her to be safe if anything would have happened."

"And it did."

"You guys will have to move on." Dez interrupted.

"Like you moved on with Kathy?" I say. It looked like Dez's hope had fallen. Now I feel bad for what I said. "I am sorry Dez. I am just under a lot of stress right now. With A-"I choke on the last part.

"It's okay Austin." Dez says. He is sitting across from us next to Abby while I am sitting next to Trish. Trish's grams, Elaine is sitting by the wall. I look over and see Abby in total and completely in utter shock. She is sitting in a chair hugging her knees with her chin lying on the top of her knees. She has no emotion on her face what's so ever. Well, besides the left over tears that stained her face from crying.

"Abby. Are you okay?" I ask worried a bit. She doesn't answer. She just stares into outer space. Stuck in her deep thoughts. "Abby?" The she snaps out of it.

"Yeah?" She says softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been better."

"You know if you ever need to talk to someone you can talk to me." Elaine mentions. She rubs her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't believe this happened. First my mom and dad, now my sister. I only have my Aunt and she barely talks to me. She doesn't even know this happened to Ally. We need to tell her. I need to get back at them for what they did to my sister."

"And how do you suppose you do this?" I ask her.

"Everyone. We all need to find them and we need to dagger them. _That _is how i will be able to move on. I need revenge for what they did. And that is what they are going to get."

The doctor walks in but without a clipboard in her hands. It's the same doctor. Her name tag reads, 'Dr. Fell.' I stand up instantly when I see her and quickly walk up to her.

"Can we see her now?"

"Yes. You may see her. Only one at a time. Who would like to go first?" I look around everyone is giving me the eyes to go and see her so I do.

"I will."

I walk into the room and the doctor leaves me with some privacy. I look at her body. Much as beautiful as she was when she was alive. She just lays there with her long straight hair lie down her chest flowing passed her armpits. Her long ombre hair just lies their beautiful and alive yet she is not. I can't handle the sight of her like this and go to the corner and sit down still being able to see her.

"Oh my love. I love you so much and I will continue to fight as long as I am alive. Every day as long as I shall live will always think of you and your braveness and pureness to except me for whom I am and not giving up on anyone you have ever met. Thank you for being truly you and not living up to my expectations because you are everything that I have dreamed. Thank you for being you."

I just sit there looking down on the floor thinking what life would be like if I never became a vampire. I would have never known the true meaning of love. I would have never experienced anything remotely as close as living a life full of adventure. Ally and I could have has so much more adventure together. But fate is false. What is the point? Fate never cared for me. I was in love with Kathy and she died in a fire. And now I am in love with Ally Dawson. My one true love. I will never be able to live up o my full potential without her. Now she died as well. I take in a deep breath like I was drowning and had lost my air and haven't been breathing for days. Then I realized that wasn't me taking a deep intake of breath. I look up and see Ally leaning on her elbows and looking confused. How is she alive? I hear her breath one word before closing her eyes again, "Austin."

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! I am so excited to write the next chapter! Please review! Bye!**


	20. Turned Part 2

**Thanks you's for reviewing. But (Not like I'm complaining) it would be great considering how many followers I have, that you guys would review. It would make me so happy. **** Thanks! Here's the next amazing chapter. It's a plot changer if I say so myself. Enjoy!**

_**Foggy Creek. Is there any better place to live? That answer is simple, yes. But, this has been my home for the past 19 years. This place use to roam vampires witches, and doppelganger and most have returned. Those are our friends, our enemies, the ones we love, and the ones we lost. Then of course there's me. How did I fit in all of this? The stories simple, I am human, and then I died. **_

There is a white light and the sound is so hurtful to my ears. It sounds like the screeching of nails on a chalkboard. Like my ears are bleeding. I can't handle this much of noise. I can hear yard work from outside like I am sitting on the lawn in my front yard. The birds tweeting so loudly. The light is too bright to handle but I know I need to open them. I awake from my sleep catching my breath like I haven't been breathing my entire life. I look around confused and paranoid. Where am I? How did I get here? What's going on? Is all that I could think of and those are the only thoughts that have roamed my head. I look around covering the sun from my eyes because they burn from the sunlight. I open my eyes so they aren't so blurry and the first sight I see is Austin. "Austin?"

He sits at the edge of my bed but moved closer towards me. "It's okay I'm here" He sounds worried.

"What happened?" I ask but he doesn't answer. He just looks down at the bed we sit on.

"You were hurt."

"Oh my God. Abigail is she-"I am stopped by a different voice. I look over to see Dez.

"Dead?" Dez says. "No."

"Oh my God! Trish!"

"She's fine. She's in Abby's room across the bathroom." Austin mentions. I start to get up but Austin stops me. "Stay here. I'll get her." He walks out of the room to get Trish. I am left alone except I'm not.

"I'm surprise you technically survived." Dez says to breath the silence. Then I realize what he said.

"What do you mean by, technically survived?"

"Why don't you get Austin to tell you? I'm sure he'd love to give you the news." As he says that Austin walks in with Trish. Trish just looks at me differently. I have never seen Trish give me this kind of look before. It's a mix between worried, horrified, and scared. She just looks at me like I'm a different person. Like I can hear her thoughts or something. Like I am the scariest person ever.

"What's going on?" I ask. "I thought that I... How did you...?" I have so many thoughts going through my head. It's so hard to focus on anything real right now.

"Save you? He didn't." Dez says so sadly and a bit upset.

"I have to tell you something Ally. And I don't know how you're going to take it."

"What? Tell me what?"

"The night before the fight you had a head ache." I nod to tell him to go on. "You collapsed."

"Collapsed? I thought I passed out? How did I collapse?"

"You had an aneurism Ally. I made a choice."

"What? Oh my God! What choice did you make?"

"When you got shot you had vampire blood in your system Ally." Dez said. It seems like Dez is warming up to me. Wait what did he just say?

"Oh my God." I feel like I absolutely going to cry. I just have this face of horror in my eyes.

**Narrator.**

Ally lowered her eyebrows just realizing what has happened to her. "Oh my God. Does that mean..." Ally looks over at Austin then back at Dez. "Am I dead?" She looks back at Austin. They didn't answer he back. "No. No. No. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to grow up. Start a family. Get married. Live a full HUMAN life. I was ready to die." I just start crying. "I was supposed to die. This shouldn't be happening. I don't want to be...I can't be a vampire! There has to be something we can do." She pleads.

Austin puts his hand on her lap. "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do."

"She's right." Trish interrupts. "If I try any spell that strong it could kill me. But, if you want me to, I will try and find a loophole."

"No! You only have two choices. You feed or you die. There's no door number three." Dez says.

"Dez is right. I can't ask you to do something that could hurt you Trish. I'm sure we can figure something else out."

**Ally's POV**

About a few minutes later Dez, Austin, Abby, and Trish go downstairs leaving me some privacy to rest. I close my eyes then all of a sudden I hear talking. I open my eyes and sit up. I look out the window and all of a sudden it's dark outside. I look over to the middle of my room and I can see the light disappear. How is it all of a sudden dark out? Did I fall asleep and walk up this late? Then I look over and I see Austin... and me? Austin told me something about once you are in transition that all your memories that you were compelled to forget will come to you. Did Austin compel me?

"Ally." Austin says.

"Austin? What are you doing here? It's almost three in the morning."

"I came here to tell you something."

"What?" I watch myself look down and see my vervein necklace in his hand. "My necklace. How did you get it?" I watch myself touch my neck and my necklace wasn't there. I watch myself try to grab it out of his hands but he didn't let me. "What's going on?"

"I have to go Ally. I am leaving town."

"What! No you can't go! I need you. You need to protect me."

"Trish and Abby can protect you. You don't need me here anymore. It's my time to move again. I have been here for a few months and people are starting to get suspicious."

"No you can't! I love you." I kiss him and he kisses me back. I watch myself kiss me. I don't remember his at all. I watch him release out kiss and start to compel me. I just watch this scene with all the calmness that's in me. And there's a lot.

"Ally, you won't remember that this happened. All you will remember is that you cam ein your room and got ready for bed and fell asleep. You won't remember me at all. And you will forget about me and anyone who mentions my name, you will shrug it off and walk away like everything is normal because it is. You will live a full life free of vampires and doppelganger. You will only remember about Trish and that she is a witch. Abigail is not a vampire hunter and never was." With that he was gone.

How could he do this? But how come I still remember him now? This is all so weird. And before I knew it I was in my hidden fort in the woods.

"Who are you?" I watch myself turn around to look into Austin's eyes.

"You remember me and you remember Abby as a vampire hunter and you remember everything from the day you met me. But you won't remember that I compelled you to forget and you won't remember meeting here in these woods."

Then before I knew it I was in cage. Behind bars unable to escape. I don't think this was another memory. This is real life. I am trapped. No sight of anyone for miles. I hear someone call my name faintly. I look across from me and see someone else behind bars. She looks familiar. Then I realize who it was. "Cassidy?"

**Holy Crap! Major cliff-hanger! I am so happy for this chapter. And you guy's welcome for making this chapter supper long. Please review. I expect a good amount of reviews for his chapter. Thank you!**


	21. Jailed

**So it looks like I put you guys on a bit of a major cliff-hanger. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy this next Chapter.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I walk back up the stairs to wake up Ally from her nap. I open her white door with posters of R5 and others like Katy Perry and Ariana Grande but find Ally isn't in her room. I knock on her bathroom door but no one answers so I open the door covering me eyes.

"Ally?" I uncover my eyes and no one is in here. I turn my head still standing in spot and look back into the bathroom and scratch my head. "Where did she go?" I walk across the bathroom and open the door to Abby's room. She isn't in their either.

Abby turns around, "Hey Austin. What's up?"

"Have you seen Ally?"

She pops up from her chair, "She's not in there?"

"No. I thought she was in the bathroom but she wasn't so I figured she was in here with you."

"She's not." Abby says softly.

"Then where did she go?"

"I don't know."

I get an idea. I am able to track her since she is in transition. If I don't get to her she can either feed on someone and I know she won't be able to handle that, she has to do it the safe way so she doesn't hurt anyone. Or if I don't get to her in time she will die and I can't lose her again. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." With that I disappear in front of Abby's eyes leaving a gust of wind behind from how fast I was running. Vampire Speed. "Ally?" I whisper.

"Austin." I hear a very soft yet weak voice in my head. It's Ally.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"How are you here?" I ask Cassidy. She leans against the cell bars. I look up and it looks like we are in a barn of some sort.

"Same as you." She answers weakly.

"What's that?"

"To be tested on the probably killed." I start to freak out by breathing hard. "Calm. I've been working on a plan to get out of here."

"Okay? And that is."

"Well, I haven't quite figured it out yet but I will figure something out." I roll my eyes and let out a loud sigh. She begins to speak again, "So how where you turned?" I crane my head over to see her.

"What?"

"Who turned you into a vampire? Oh and how did you die?"

"Long or short?"

"Long would make much sense since it looks like we're stuck in here for a while."

"Um. Well, we were fighting the Originals which are original vampires and snapped Abby's neck..."

"Wait! Abby's dead." I could see the tears forming in her eyes so I had to act fast.

"She's not dead!" I blurted out quickly.

"How?" She drops her arms as well as her mouth.

"Um... Well Trish is a witch so she made her a ring called a Life Ring that when any supernatural being kills a human she was going to give it to me but it was useless to me yet I was technically still human so I gave it to Abby knowing that she would be useful in our plan so she used it and she isn't dead."

"Hold the phone! What do you mean by, technically still human and, it wouldn't work on you?"

"Um. Long story short I am a doppelganger who looks like one of my distant ancestors and so the originals wanted to kill me so they could get rid of the doppelganger line if they kill me and I don't turn into an immortal. So Trish used her powers to distract them while we tried to dagger them but it was too late and he snapped Abby's neck which distracted me and took the gun away from her and shot me. Oh, and the night before apparently I had an aneurism while Austin was saying good night to me and I collapsed and he fed me his vampire blood so I died with vampire blood in my body so I this is where I am now. Dead, but in transition."

"You're not a fully transitioned vampire?" She sounds worried.

"No."

"Well, you're going to die." She says casually.

"How? I'm sure Austin will come save us."

"Well, I have been here for weeks and no one's come save me."

"How did you get here? I thought that you died."

"I didn't. I was about to fall asleep, in my case die, but someone picked me up and fed me there blood. They brought me here by weakening me with vervein and I have been here ever since."

"Who brought you here?"

"I don't know. They come here so often but then make me forget. They compel me."

"They can't compel you. You're a vampire. No one can compel you. You compel human and witches but not other vampires."

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does." A blonde walks in. "I'm Rebeka. An original vampire."

"You." I say sternly.

She laughs evilly, "Me. Us originals can compel vampires."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Please review and I will post again. I would like 10 reviews. Thank you!**


	22. Transition Complete

**I see you guys are still shocked from Ally becoming vampire. She technically isn't a vampire yet. Don't worry. I agree with one of the comments that Ally shouldn't be a vampire yet. Don't worry. I don't want to give away any spoilers but all I'm saying is that anything can happen when it comes to anything supernatural. I don't own Austin and Ally. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I have been stuck here for a few hours and I am really scared. If I don't feed soon I am going to die. Sooner or later I am going to have to except that no one is going to save me and that I am going to die. Why do the originals want us anyway? Why do they want me? I died. I can't do anything now. They will just have to wait another five hundred years till another me pops up. They have no choice. Can they even die? I was about to sleep when the blonde bitch walks in. Rebeka.

"Well, hello fellow vampires." She says then cranes her head towards me. "Well, in your case, human/vampire."

"What do you want with us?" I faintly ask. I am so weak I can barely speak.

"Glad you ask."

"How are you possible?" Cassidy asks weakly from the lack of blood she has been getting and how much vervein she has been injected into her system.

"As in, how am I the first vampire to exist?" She reassures. "The stories simple. One thousand years ago my family and I we forced to take this elixir my mother, whom is the original witch made us drink. She put a spell on us that would make us vampires. ""After she made us drink this elixir she killed all three of us one by one and it was pretty tragic." She says sarcastically. "We were pretty confused on how all this was possible. My mother brought us some town's people and forced us to feed on them there by completing our transition. And we resented our mother ever since. My brother killed her. I hated him but sonly forgave him when he told me about a doppelgänger that still existed. I was a little confused is when we all found out that Kathy was turned into a vampire in the 1500's."

"Kathy was 400 years old?" I ask my voice being a little croaky.

"Yeah, she was. Then she burned alive. And now she is dead." Then all of a sudden Rebeka's neck was snapped revealing Austin.

"God I hate those Originals." Austin says very annoyed.

"Austin." I say more weakly than ever.

"Ally!" He notices how badly I need blood or else I am going to die soon.

"Hey what's going on in here! Get out of my barn!" an old man says. He must be the farm owner which means we must be on a farm. I could feed on him and luckily save my life. Austin reads my mind and bites his neck and throws him to the ground. The blood dripping from the farmer's neck is slowly making its way towards me. I am so weak but I have to try and get the blood. Austin comes up to me and helps me but Rebeka attacks him. They start to fight. I know I have to ignore them as long as I am going to survive. I slip my arm through the cell bars and try and reach for the puddle of blood slowly creeping its way towards me. I try and reach as far as I can. I can`t reach it. I am about to die. I finally get my hand in the puddle of blood and relax for a bit then realizing that my body is about to shut down. I slowly move my hand towards my face when I smear the blood across my face. I did it. I saved myself! I kick the cage door open and help Cassidy out and put her arms around me and help her to the blood. She drinks from his neck and we run after Austin and Rebeka who were fighting outside. Austin sees us but Rebeka doesn't and he starts to talk to her. Cassidy distracts her while Austin slams her to the ground and I snap her neck. We put her in a cage and it`s only a matter of hours when her siblings find her. We all go back to the house and Austin and I jump on the roof of my house and look at the sun rising.

"I was so sure I .was going to die." I say.

"But you didn't."

"I know. Thanks for rescuing me. Honestly, I though no one was going to save me."

"You shouldn't have any doubts."

"I love you Austin."

"I love you too." We kiss and cuddle into each other then I realize the sun is rising.

"We better get inside."

"Wait. I have something for you" He pulls out a ring. "Trish made it for you. It`s a daylight ring. Seems as if you will be needing it." He grabs my hand and puts it on my right hand wedding finger. Thank God it was my right hand and not the left or else that would be awkward. "Don't worry it can only get better from here."

_Two Weeks Later_

"Abby!" I call her out bit she doesn't answer. "You're food is ready!"

I check my phone and got one new message from Abby.

Abby: Be home soon. Out with Trish

Me: K

I put my phone away and wrap up the food I made Abby since it will be no use to me anyway. I turn on the TV and watch The 100. I get this weird feeling and turn my head but no one is here. I hear a gust of wind and stand up and start walking around the house. I check the front and back doors of the house and hey aren't open neither is the windows. I am in the hall upstairs looking towards the stairs and see no one. I am about to walk when I turn around and see myself. What!

"Who are you? Why do you look at me?" I ask yet scream. "How did you get in my house?"

"We haven't quite met yet. I'm Kathy." She pushes me down the 12 step that lead to the front door. I fall down all of them and hit my head VERY HARD on the door.

* * *

**I just had too. Major cliff-hanger. Kathy is alive and well. As we seem. But why is she in Foggy Creek. And why does she have it out for Ally. Review o find out! Sorry it's a bit short.**


End file.
